This invention relates to nanoparticles with semiconducting properties which can be used in electronic and electrical applications in general, and particularly in those applications requiring semiconducting properties.
Semiconductor nanoparticles, with a characteristic size of a few nanometres up to several hundred nanometres, are a widely studied type of material, in which size effects dominate over properties of the bulk material. In general, depending on the specific material and its application, three different size-related phenomena may change the electronic, optical, thermal and mechanical properties of the nanoparticles:    1. a different structure and composition compared to the known bulk phases;    2. a higher surface to volume ratio, causing surface states and processes to dominate; and    3. quantum confinement effects when the size of the object is similar to or smaller than the wavelength and coherence length of a fundamental excitation (electronic state, optical wavelength or phonon excitation).
It is also understood that bare, unterminated silicon surfaces are only stable under ultra high vacuum conditions. The above issues, and a perception that nanotechnology is an expensive, high technology option, requiring complex synthesis and handling techniques, has limited the adoption of such technology for practical electrical and electronic devices.
It is an object of the invention to provide nanoparticles suitable for use, in particular, in electrical and electronic applications, as well as devices for such applications.